


Héroe

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Español | Spanish, Family, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eres un héroe, pero hay algo en lo que eres mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #02: _La Infancia que no Tuviste_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Hay un ruido ensordecedor.  
Has perdido los anteojos y apenas distingues el caos a tu alrededor.  
Hay cuerpos cayendo y gritos que perforan los tímpanos e intentas hacer lo mejor que puedes mientras escapas.  
Te persiguen. Eres una presa valiosa y están cazándote con todos sus recursos.  
Te han derribado. Una mano se aferra a tu cuello y otras más te anclan al suelo sin misericordia.  
Tratas de seguir a gatas pero con el peso que llevas a cuestas es imposible. Te han ordenado que te rindas, pero es algo que nunca se te ha dado bien hacer.  
Luego la sorpresiva humedad te cala los huesos y una voz poderosa como un trueno desgarra el aire:

—¡James Sirius Potter no mojes a tu padre!

No sabes donde han quedado tus zapatos y te importa menos si se te han quedado restos de hierba en el pelo. Te arrastras un poco por la tierra y te quedas boca arriba sin aliento, sudoroso, riéndote con la poca fuerza que te queda hasta que los músculos del abdomen se contraen adoloridos.

—¡Papá me dio permiso! ¿Verdad? Dile a mamá...

Aspiras un par de veces antes de contestarle a Ginny que es sólo un juego y no van a lastimarse.

—Bueno, pero déjenlo respirar un poco. —Y sabes que ella trata de reprimir una sonrisa en vano, porque es la parte seria de la familia.

Albus se te acurruca en los brazos y Lily te llena de sus besos suaves y sonoros. 

—¿Estas muy cansado papi? —Albus te susurra preocupado y te pone su manita sobre la mejilla. Ves sus brillantes ojos verdes cuando Lily recoge tus gafas y te las pone.

—Claro que no. Es un héroe... ¿Cuándo has visto que los héroes se cansen? Está engañándonos para que tengamos piedad de él. —James lo dice con toda la seguridad que sus ocho años le dan.

Te levantas y vuelves a la carga. Porque la infancia que no tuviste la estas viviendo a través de ellos, dándoles los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Y serás un héroe, pero eres mejor siendo su padre.

~▣~


End file.
